


Burden

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Discoshy - Freeform, F/M, Fluttercord, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, PTSD, Trauma, this is bad look away jsjsdhhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Discord comforts his wife after a nightmare.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Burden

A piercing scream made Discord jolt awake. He rushed to press Fluttershy’s body close to his, restraining her hooves so she wouldn’t hurt herself. She continued her thrashing, screams muffled by his chest. Minutes passed by and her frantic cries died down to choked sobs and hiccups. “Fluttershy... dear, look at me. You’re with me, no no— it’s alright. You’re safe now.” 

He cooed into her ear, rubbing circles on her back. Her chest heaved up and down, the only thing that could be heard was her labored breathing. It took a while for her to become fully grounded. She remained silent, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Having to be calmed down like this...like some small child. I’ve become such a nuisance.” She thought to herself. All this stress was causing her to relapse. 

The nightmares were coming back again. She got up shakily and started leaving the room. Discord materialized right in front of her blocking the way. “Oh...um...sorry...I’m just...going to sleep downstairs on the couch so I...you know, don’t disturb you...so...” she trailed off, her mane obscuring half of her face. “There is absolutely no way I’m letting you sleep on the couch.” Before she could protest she was ushered back to bed. “I’m so sorry...” her lower lip trembled and her eyes stung.

“None of this is your fault, my dear.” He cooed brushing a strand of hair out of her face. “No no, you don’t understand- I should have stayed at home with my parents- It was late I was asking for it...it’s my fault, it’s my fault! I had it coming-!”

“That’s enough! Don’t say such a thing. You were just a foal you’re not responsible for what those terrible ponies did to you.”

He scooped her up in his arms. She looked so frail and tired. The room was dead silent except for her occasional sniffling.

“Discord?”

“Yes?”

“...”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Fluttershy.”

He peppered kisses over her slowly closing eyelids.His lips began gently tracing out trails across her chest and neck. She sighed contently. Fluttershy drifted asleep but Discord remained awake running his claws through her mane. He didn’t know how to convince her she wasn’t a burden. He brushed her mane out of the way continuing to press kisses down her neck. Her leg twitched, a soft whimper escaped her lips. _“I’ll always stay by your side.”_


End file.
